Lost and Found
by TheWitchesEve
Summary: If their powers were fading, did that mean Robin was dead? The “Eve,” was she gone? Or was it something else that triggered the weakening of the Craft? Nothing more was said that day. It was quiet.
1. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WHR…so sad. Any new character is mine and I made him/her/it up. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Revelations

STN-J was quiet. The only noise being made was the tapping keys and the sounds of breathing. Days had passed slowly with no sign of Robin. Her chair sat empty, just as it had done during the days when War was being waged between STN-J and the Factory. The inhabitants of the room were somber and quiet, each lost in their own minds and emotions.

Doujima's thoughts swirled around that day, when she wondered if everyone would emerge from the cloud of dust and pile of rubble. At first they thought both Amon and Robin had perished in the collapse. But Amon showed up a few days later, slightly injured but otherwise his usual brooding, inscrutable self. He had been quieter in the weeks since Robin's disappearance; if that was possible.

Miho Karasuma glanced around the room looking at the sad faces of her comrades. Every expression revealed loss and sadness, except one. Amon. He showed nothing; continued about normally as if she hadn't left their lives. She could sense the pain, the sad will. He looked at her; those penetrating eyes, gray ice. She couldn't handle that stare; so much more distant than in the past. They'd worked together for almost six years and yet she was as distanced from him as the others.

Sakaki watched the interaction between Karasuma and Amon, or the lack there of. There was something different about him. It was hard to say what it was. Then again, no one had been the same since the collapse of the Factory. Life had changed so fast, for all of them. But Amon, he seemed more reserved and quick to anger. They all did. The once frivolous laughter and bright colors of Doujima was replaced by the occasional smile and black and gray. The fast paced days of the office have slowed. Life was boring, as gray and dark as Amon.

Michael tapped away on the computer searching for any news on Robin's whereabouts. No one knew where she was. She couldn't be found. He didn't think she was dead; didn't want to believe that she fell. Yet here he was searching morgues and police files for anything unusual.

They had all been back to the sight; the place where Robin left them, searched the rubble, scryed for any sign of her will. Nothing. The STN-J was running out of time and resources. The Orbo was almost gone, it seemed that the powers of the witches and Craft users was fading, becoming weak. Scrying was hard for Karasuma; Sakaki felt his power weakening, no need to wear the Orbo. Did this mean something? How had it happened to them?

"Karasuma."

She looked over at the gruff voice and stiff figure. She looked into his eyes; the gray ice. She nodded. It was time; Time to tell them all, to tell them about Robin about her purpose, her true existence. Why their lives were slowing down.

Amon stood up and looked into the inquiring faces of his partners. They were confused, just as he was. He met Karasuma's eyes and nodded. He turned and walked out of the office, paused in the doorway and listened to Karasuma explain what they were about to view on the screen. She handed Michael the CD. She turned and watched as the office door closed silently behind him.

"Amon." she sighed. __

_(Copyrighted by Bandai) _

_ Zaizen, or whoever listens, by the time anyone receives this message, I will no longer be in this world, but I can't allow my research to be buried. My work on the Genome that has not been passed to Solomon was to create the perfect Witch, named 'The Robin Project' after the king of Witches. My colleagues laughed at this, calling it the 'Devil's Child' project and concluded that it was impracticable. If I hadn't met Maria, the project probably would have never begun. Unfortunately, I was too engrossed in my own research to notice that Solomon had cut the funding for the project. The results were much different from what Solomon had originally intended. Fortunately, the project was able to continue to its final stages without attracting attention, because undoubtedly, Solomon would have disapproved of that existence. But I was unable to fool her father, Juliano Collegrie.  
To Solomon, the success of the Robin Project itself signifies the rebirth of the Devil. Her existence is the past which must be eliminated at all costs. In ancient times, humanity was ruled by a new breed of men known as 'Gods'. Their servants who wield special powers, Witches, were no different from Gods to us back then. But a sudden variation within the genes of a certain god born 3000 years ago changed their fate and ours forever. The god who lost the power to directly pass on his genes to his successors lost his position as the successor of mankind. Mankind, now having the acquired authority, feared the resurrection of the god. They put his servants under control by labeling them as devils or witches and oppressed them. That is the truth behind Solomon. Research was the one thing that made those brands of heresies completely useless, so Solomon abolished all of it. _

_ I in order to create a Witch with their original power, the power that would be passed on to their servants... Maria's body is weak and can't be saved. But from within her womb came a new life that may change the future. I feared that the child may become the Witches' 'Eve.' _

__Again silence filled the room as the last words were spoken by Toudou. Each member shocked and surprised. The humming of the computer reverberated through the room. It seemed as if no one could breathe.

__Finally Karasuma spoke; she stood again her arms crossing over her chest as if warding off the questions that were to assault her at any moment.

"Zaizen was responsible for my disappearance. He gave me a choice, to side with him and live or stay here and die. I was told to hunt Robin. Amon too was told, but he saved her instead. I pretended to side with Zaizen," she said.

Karasuma looked at the faces of her friends. She continued to tell them how Robin was the future and how Toudou refused to believe that she was supposed to live and taint humanity. "Robin acquired the Ultimate Technique from Methuselah, when we found her vespa. It is said that the Technique can corrupt all and evil is all that it encompasses, that it would take the hearts of the weak, change them into shadows of their formal selves. But Robin, she did not change; it seems she was meant for it. Amon told her that if she did change, and if it made her evil, she would have to die. She accepted this. Her powers are the strongest ever. Amon thinks that she is the reason both witches and Craft users are feeling their powers fade; that when she was here powers were awakening because she is the Eve and the hope. Zaizen could not accept this."

"Did Amon…are you saying he made Robin's life probationary?" asked Doujima.

Miho looked at Doujima and tilted her head.

Each member looked confused but deep inside knew this was truth in its purest form. They all felt it. Knew it must be true. Fading, life, the fate all rested in Robin's blood. They looked at one another each thinking the same thought. If their powers were fading, did that mean Robin was dead? The "Eve," was she gone? Or was it something else that triggered the weakening of the Craft? Nothing more was said that day. It was quiet. The hours passed each member leaving for the day, to think, to find the truth in themselves. Would they lose their powers completely or would they just lie dormant within the bodies of Craft users?


	2. Amon's Angst

Chapter 2: Amon's Angst

A stoical and somber figure stood on the hill overlooking the destroyed factory, blending into the night, the wind whipping through his shaggy black hair like the thoughts whipping about his mind. He came here often, trying to get a feel of where she was. The wind slowed down, whispering his name, "Amon. Amon." The stars shone above, the chill seeping into his blood. The wind picked up again, this time he heard screams, the voice haunting his mind. "Amon!"

Amon turned abruptly, unable to bear looking at this prison of death. He walked away from his past, listening to the voice in his head, trying to soothe him, but he could not forget. He opened the car door and slid into the seat, sitting for a moment, staring into the night. He slipped the key into the ignition. The engine caught and he disappeared into the night; Driving into the city towards his apartment. The endless road was laid before his feet and he drove on. Looking in the rear view mirror he gasped. "Robin." Amon turned. She wasn't there. He was alone. He turned back and focused on the road, going through the automatic motions of driving. He pulled into the garage, stopped the car and got out. He walked to the elevator and pressed the up button.

He waited for the lift in silence, listening to the sounds around him. He got into the elevator and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. Robin's face flashed through his mind. When the elevator stopped at his floor, Amon walked out towards his lonely apartment. He unlocked the door and went inside, throwing his keys on the table beside him. It was dark and empty, like his life. He walked into the bathroom, dropping one piece of clothing at a time until his hard body was naked and free. He turned the shower on and stepped under the hot, scolding water. The steam clouded his vision; the hot warmth of the water soaked his skin warming him on the outside. He stood there for what seemed like hours, until the liquid comfort turned cold and hostile. He turned the knobs to the off position and toweled his body dry. He walked from the bathroom and dropped onto the bed, his body tired and weary.

He watched the shadows dance across the ceiling. His eyes closed and his breathing evened out. The dreams would come.

_"Robin! Hurry the building is going to collapse. We must go."_

_Robin looked around, her shoulders sagged. The cries of the witches surrounded her, filled her head._ __

_"Miho, go. I'll get Robin. Run!"_

_"But Amon…"_ __

_"Go. Now."_ __

_Karasuma ran, she turned and looked back, then kept going. Amon watched her run. _

_"Robin! Now!"_

_Robin turned and looked at him. Her eyes tired, the pain becoming unbearable. She brought her hands to her head. The hunted called to her. Their souls screamed death. Amon watched as the ceiling fell. He tried to reach her but they were separated._ __

_"Robin!"_

_Amon began to try and move the rubble, willing her to use her powers and come through, to him. He heard her voice, listening to her cry of pain. He tried to get to her. It was no use._

_"Amon. Go."_ __

_"Not without you. Robin." Amon could barely make out what she was saying, heard her muttering a chant. _

_"Within in this time of epochs spent. I give you me, the blood of witch's covenant."_

_Amon listened as she chanted over and over, the thundering of broken building collapsing around him. Her eyes were closed and her arms uplifted. He watched her move her lips, chanting. Suddenly the voices stopped and in him he felt something growing, awakening. Her eyes flashed fire and the barricade separating them was gone. He reached for her hand and felt her entwine her fingers in his as they ran. Robin's eyes flashing burning obstacle as they ran. He felt her fingers slip from his hand. He turned and she wasn't there. He stopped to look for her._

_"Robin!"_

_There was no time. She wasn't there. Robin was gone._

_Amon ran until he was outside. He watched on from a secluded area as he waited for her to come out. He saw Miho and Doujima sitting on a knoll. Michael and Sakaki were leaning against a Factory van. Nagira was standing on the hill watching the rest of the building collapse._

_"Robin." Amon whispered._

Amon woke with a start, sweat dripping off his body, adrenaline running through his veins like ice. It was morning. He sat up and glanced out the window. He threw the covers off him and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection. He turned the water on and splashes some cold water on his face. When he looked up he saw her in the mirror. Amon turned. She wasn't there.

"I'm tired. Going mad," he thought as he dried his face.

Amon walked into the bedroom and put on his usual attire of black. He made some coffee and headed to STN-J. Amon slowed to pull into STN-J's garage but decided to keep driving. His phone rang over and over. Michael was trying to get in touch. It was unusual for Amon to be late to work. The phone continued to ring. Amon sighed. He turned around and headed for STN-J.

Amon walked into the office and watched as everyone's heads turned towards him. Their faces revealed nothing. He looked at them and looked around, wondering what the emergency was. He had assumed that there was an emergency because of the amount of phone calls received from Michael.

"Michael?"

Michael didn't even bother to look up from the screen, "We have a new hunter."


	3. Element Water

Chapter 3: Element Water

Amon looked at Michael. He waited for some explanation, none came. Nobody said anything. He could feel their unease, the tension swept across the room clawing at each hunter.

Emotions were pelting inside his head, making it hard to concentrate, to ask the right questions. Amon grabbed his head, sweat beading across his face, distress racing across his handsome features.

Karasuma watched in alarm as Amon struggled with some inner turmoil, something was happening. She stood up quickly and grabbed his arm. "Amon, come with me, she said as she pulled him out the office and into the hall. "It's happened hasn't it? They've awoken. Your powers," she spoke.

Amon looked up and her, nodded slightly, "Yes," he mumbled.

He felt liquid coursing through his body; he stretched his arm, and from his fingertips came a duplication of his own arm, only it was aqueous. The water like hand reached out and clawed at Karasuma, she could feel the water suffocating her filling her lungs.

Startled by what was happening, Amon quickly pulled back his hand watching the water stream into his hand. He reached down and pulled Miho to her feet, "Are you okay?" he asked.

She looked into his normally gray, icy eyes, but was met with black liquid. She nodded.

"Amon, your powers, they've awakened. We need to find out mo-"

"I was wondering when I was going to see you," interrupted a sultry voice from the doorway.

Amon looked up and found himself gazing into the golden eyes of Kin Hoshi. Kin watched as Amon stared blankly at her, no expression, she could read nothing from him.

Karasuma watched the exchange, surprise moving across her face.

"Karasuma-san, right?" Hoshi asked turning to the other hunter, bowing slightly. Miho nodded, watching the newcomer with curiosity. "Would you mind if I was to talk with your...colleague...alone?" she asked.

Miho looked at Amon, he nodded. She turned and walked back into the office pulling the door closed behind her.

Doujima turned to her, "Miho, what's going on?"

Miho shrugged and they all turned and looked through the glass at the two people who were speaking to one another.

"Amon." she whispered.

"Kin," Amon acknowledged, "What are you doing here?"

"Come now Amon, I thought for sure a smart man like you would have figured it out. I'm here to replace that dead girl; what's her name, well whatever, the one who died in the Factory. When was that again? Six months? Amon, I'm your new partner."

"Robin." he muttered.

"What?" asked Hoshi.

"Her name was Robin," he said.

"Ah. That's rights. I thought it was something like that, an English name. Odd."

Amon looked at Hoshi. Thoughts went through his mind, raced around, trying to comprehend her presence while trying to control his newfound power. She hadn't changed much, slightly older, just like him. Her eyes still shined like gold, only there was no warmth, no compassion. Her face was painted, making her beautiful yet cold and unwelcoming. Funny, he at one time had found her so striking. Robin flashed into his mind, her quiet, warm, approachable face. He crossed his arms across his broad chest and sighed.

Hoshi watched him intently. He had changed. There was something different about him. He was still cold, reticent, and distant. His typically, tightly, contained energy was gone, that live wire that rested just below the surface was dead; he seemed weary. No, that wasn't it. What was it? She tried to read his feelings, to study his thoughts. She focused harder. Nothing. It made her tired. It never used to be this hard for her. But lately she seemed to be failing, her telepathy was weakening. She didn't know why.

Amon looked at her, resignedly, "You can't get in," he said. Hoshi, slightly caught off guard yet not surprised, met his eyes.

"No," she thought, "Reading this man would be very hard; Very hard indeed. And I'm not as strong as I once was."

"When did you come into your powers?" mumbled Amon leaning against the wall, one foot propped up against it, arms crossed. He was still tired from the surge of Craft that had gone through him.

Hoshi looked at him. "When do you think?" she retorted heatedly. Amon glanced down at the curvaceous brunette.

He felt a twinge of guilt spark inside, but quickly dismissed it, recalling the actions that led to him to make his decision. The decision she was forced to accept. He looked away from her, pushed away from the wall and walked back into the office, straight into the conference room.

Hoshi watched him go, again. "Always running from something, aren't you Amon?" she thought. She followed him into the office, glancing at her new co-workers, their faces filled with curiosity.

"Amon!" called Michael from his work-station. "Amon! Quick!"

Amon walked into the main office and looked down at the young hacker, whose face held something that hadn't been seen in the office in quite some time, hope.

"I think we may have something here," Michael said as he looked up at Amon, "On Robin."

Amon gazed flickered to the screen. He looked at the information gathered from STN-UK. A young girl fitting Robin's description had just entered into a convent after only being in the country for a week.

"Michael, do what you can," Amon said, then turned and walked back into the conference room.

It was impossible to tell who moved faster to the screen when Amon was out of sight, everyone, (save Hoshi) crowded around Michael. They had to read the information on the screen wanting to find out more about their lost friend. Hoshi watched in fascination as the members quickly engrossed themselves in the search for their supposedly fallen comrade.

"I thought this girl was dead," said Hoshi.

Sakaki looked up at the new hunter, his eyes flashing angrily at her tactless comment. "Her body was never found," he snapped.

"But didn't the entire building burn," she continued to question.

Doujima looked at her and rolled her eyes, it was obvious that Kin Hoshi did not do her research before being transferred here.

"She was a Craft user. She controlled fire. She wouldn't have burned," she said.

"Oh. Well then why would she run away? Wouldn't she just have come back?"

They all looked up and stared, blankly, at her. They turned and went back to the work at hand.

11:35 p.m.

Michael, glanced at the clock, yawning. He looked around the office, and saw her waiting in the shadows. He jumped, slightly startled by her presence.

She watched him reach for a folder, "Did you get it?" she asked.

Michael nodded, "Yes, Miss Karasuma. It's all here. I don't understand, what is this all about?" he questioned.

Karasuma reached out and took the folder from his outstretched hand. She looked through the contents, her eyes widening at the information before her. She grabbed her purse mumbled a hurried thank you and was gone.

Michael watched her run from the office, her STN-J trench coat billowing behind her. He frowned and wondered what was going on. He was surprised when she came to him and asked for the information on the Craft, well the information that had nothing to do with her ability.

"Hmm," he sighed. Michael turned around and went back to his computer, watching the information on the Element, Water displayed before him. "Why," he thought, "Would she need information on Water Craft users? Powers were failing all over, would a potential Craft user actually come into their powers now?"  
  
Later that evening, Amon walked into his house, threw the keys on the table. He sat on his couch, staring into the dark. "A lot happened today," he mused. Amon sighed and let his thoughts take over.

His body felt weary and tired. He closed his eyes and felt the power of Craft inside him, wondering why it had emerged, so many were losing their powers. "Why then, am I getting stronger?" he thought.

The silence in the air was pervasive and soon Amon was lulled to sleep by the sound of water filling his head.

She came to him again, in his dream. She was standing before him, dressed and veiled in white. Her green eyes sparkled with life and danced with flames. He reached out and touched her cheek, she smiled. Amon lowered his hand, looking around. They stood together on a cliff overlooking the sea, a fire crackled before them.

He looked back at Robin, "Why are you here?" he asked.

Robin turned back and he watched her stare into his eyes, "Because you asked me," she stated simply.

Amon looked out over the sea, the wind whipped through his hair tugging him closer to the edge.

He glanced at Robin, "My powers awoke," he said.

"I know."

"Where are you Robin?"

The corner of her mouth rose slightly. "That's not why you're here." she said.

"Why then?" he asked.

She stared silently out to sea. _"Where the rippling waters flow, cast a stone and the truth you'll know. When you have a hold, a need, hearken true and do not plead."  
_

Amon looked down, in front of him was a quartz rock. He bent down and picked it up. The stone was cold, the inside seemed to flow like water. He looked over questioningly at Robin. Her steady gaze met his and she nodded her head once. Amon closed his eyes.


	4. Where are you Robin?

Chapter 4: Where are you Robin?  
  
Robin's eyelids fluttered open, her head lolled to one side. She watched the shadows dance across the ceiling. Robin sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. The floor was cold against her feet, sending a shiver through her small body. She made her way to the window seat and stared into the night sky. A soft sigh escaped her when she looked down at the quartz rock she was clenching in her hand.  
  
"Amon," she whispered.  
  
"He's not who he seems," came a voice from behind.  
  
Robin turned to look and watched her mother appear before her. She was dressed in black, her eyes luminous in the dark. The air around her seemed to stir; a gentle breeze crossed the room as Maria moved closer. Robin watched as her mother glided towards her. As she came nearer, Robin turned away. She leaned her head against the wall.  
  
"Are you a ghost?" she asked.  
  
"An apparition, I was sent to you; just as you were sent to him in his dream," replied Maria.  
  
Robin turned her head so she could look into those familiar eyes. She saw the likeness, the same as in the photographs, but her mother was older, wiser it seemed. She watched as the black gown billowed around her small figure, the long honey-kissed hair swirl about Maria's head.  
  
"I wish I had known you," said Robin.  
  
Maria looked into the eyes of her daughter, a sad smile crossing her face. Maria reached out and laid a pale hand on her cheek. Robin felt only a soft breeze whisk across her face. Suddenly Maria's entire demeanor changed. Robin watched as her green eyes began t flash, her body became rigid and stiff, her arms up stretched, a cruel and self-righteous smile crossing her once delicate features. Her face seemed to age and harsh lines dug deep into her skin. Her lips became crinkly and rough, her hands began to wither. Her once melodious voice spoke though now it sounded harsh and cold, like a winter chill rushing across the mountains.  
  
"Powers kindled in the dark,  
  
Shadow and flame listen I hark.  
  
Hear me now a flame of old,  
  
Water is stronger by three times fold.  
  
The man in black, once a seed,  
  
His powers now you must heed.  
  
The time will come when he must choose,  
  
Life and love you both will lose."  
  
Robin watched, fascinated as the wind whipped around her and lighting flashed around her. The quartz in her hand began to burn. She could feel the cold digging into her skin. She watched as the stone turned to ice, stabbing into her hand, drops of blood stained the once pure rock. The cold was intense, painful, taking her over like dry ice. Robin watched at Maria repeated her chant. Then she was gone. All was quiet. Robin looked down at her hand and saw the blood begin to clot. The ice had turned back into the quartz rock. Robin looked up, there was no sign that Maria had ever been there. The night passed on but Robin couldn't find peace. Maria's words were haunting her mind.  
  
"Water is stronger by three times fold, Life and love you both will lose. What does that mean?" she thought.  
  
Robin's mind was plagued with thoughts of Amon and his newfound power. "The ice, the water, his powers are opposite mine, yet they are stronger. How can this be? Water dowses flame, is he here for some greater purpose? Am I here for something? If so what is it?"  
  
It was still dark when Robin left the convent. Covered in a black cloak she hurried across the grounds until she reached the entry. The gate was locked. She looked around then turned back to the lock. Her eyes flashed and she watched as the lock melted into nothing. She hurried through the entrance and rushed down the street, heading into the small village. It was cold and rain pelted her face as she hastily made her way down the old cobblestone road. She glanced around again, making sure she wasn't followed. She reached a tiny shop with an imperceptible door. She knocked seven times, waiting for the owner to answer.  
  
The door creaked open an inch, a pair of beady yellow eyes peered out onto the street. The door was pulled open and Robin hurried inside. She took off her cloak and hung it up on the rack. She looked into the wise eyes of Aradia Ewer. The woman was dressed in a simple dress with long sleeves and a high neck collar.  
  
"You've come early today," said Aradia. "Your mother came to you didn't she. She told you about him. What did she say, exactly, I need to know."  
  
Robin wasn't startled by the elder woman's revelations. She knew Aradia was a witch and a wise woman who practiced in the Wicca ways. Robin sat down on a small settee. She looked up and recited the chant for Aradia.  
  
"Powers kindled in the dark,  
  
Shadow and flame listen I hark.  
  
Hear me now a flame of old,  
  
Water is stronger by three times fold.  
  
The man in black, once a seed,  
  
His powers now you must heed.  
  
The time will come when he must choose,  
  
Life and love you both will lose."  
  
Aradia looked at Robin, her face expressing nothing. Robin watched as the older woman thought about this new found information. She looked at Robin, turned away and headed into a back room. She came back a few minutes later holding a tightly bound leather book, The Wicca Book of Shadows. Each witch who practiced Wicca had one.  
  
"In this book is the history of our beliefs. This man, in black, Amon, he is now the Craft-user of water. He won't long be a Craft-user, for he, like you, possesses and element power, you're the opposite. Only one person on mother earth can posses each element. The strongest is water. It is odd though," she said.  
  
Robin looked up, "What's odd?"  
  
"Women have always possessed the water element and men have always possessed the fire element. Water symbolizes fertility, child-birth, prophetic dreams, empathy, shape-shifting, healing, purification and psychism. Water is fluid and soft like woman, it has no need for war and violence. Fire is possessed by the man. It symbolizes his violent ways. Fire witches are full of strength and truth; they are protectors and guardians, the authority. It has been this way since Pyralis and Aqua. They are the first ever element craft users and from them air and earth were created. When these four combine, the spirit guardian Ceva is called. Women are the power, and are the creatures here to put out the fire. We are calm and have intuition. It is odd that the powers have been reversed." Robin looked up in shock. Thoughts crowding her mind, she was created by someone, not naturally conceived, had she somehow disrupted the order? What was going on?  
  
"Child, it was not you. His powers were in him all along; they have always been Water Craft. He is older than you. You are here for some purpose; we don't know what that is yet. He came to you in a dream. Asking you where you are. He will find the answer in his own time. This is a new revelation for witches. We must ask the guardians of the watchtowers for answers. Something is not quite right. The last part of the chant, "Life and love you both will lose," this is..."  
  
Robin watched as the woman struggled to find the right word. Robin stood up, her face pale and wan. She looked around the room, fighting back the tears that threatened to come. She was confused, tired, and felt so alone.  
  
"He will come to you again, Robin. He is looking for something and he thinks you have the answer," said Aradia. "Will you go to him when he asks?"  
  
Robin turned from the imploring eyes of the witch; her head full and tired. She heard the church bells ring in the distance, the bells tolling the five a.m. hour.  
  
"I must go," she said. 


	5. In the Arms of Another

Chapter 5: In the Arms of Another  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin...How sad. Anyways, the characters are not mine...Alas I am poor. But the ideas and storyline in this piece are mine. Author's Notes: Have you ever been so lonely that you sought solace in the arms of someone you trust?  
  
The next night, Amon thought about Robin's ethereal, untouchable presence. She seemed so angelic, so out of his reach. Her message played through his mind, her soft voice rolling over the words like water over stones.  
  
"Where the rippling waters flow, cast a stone and the truth you'll know. When you have a hold, a need, hearken true and do not plead."  
  
Amon thought about the message, deciphering the meaning. The water flowed within him, if he cast his question deep inside himself perhaps that is where he would find the answer. The thoughts began to be too much. There was a knock at the door. Amon shook his head and pushed up from the couch. He walked to the door, making his way silently, cat-like. He looked out the eyehole, somewhat surprised to see Miho standing impatiently outside. He opened the door and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Amon, I got Michael to find information on Water Craft users. I didn't tell him why. But the stuff that he found was very interesting," she said.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Amon turned and walked away from the door, Karasuma following closely behind. They walked into the living room; Amon flipped on a lamp and sat down on the sofa. Karasuma sat next to him, her leg brushing his.  
  
Miho handed Amon the folder and watched as he began to read the information on his new found power. He didn't once change the expression on his face; it remained his normal disinterested look.  
  
"You have the potential to become a very strong, Wit-" she said, noticing his shoulders tense up. "Craft user. There are so many powers that come with your ability. Psychism, prophetic dreams, empathy, water control, which we know you have and the empathy, which is why you can read peoples emotions."  
  
Miho fidgeted on the couch, waiting for some kind of response from Amon. After ten minutes she stood up, walked into the kitchen. She returned a few moments later with a bottle of sake and two glasses. She set them on the table, opened the bottle and poured. The amber liquid tumbled from the bottle, splashing into the glass.  
  
"I think I'm having prophetic dreams also," he said.  
  
Karasuma looked at him. She was surprised that so many powers were manifesting in him at once especially when so many were failing. She looked away, wanting to know what the dream was but afraid to ask.  
  
Amon heard her thoughts and told her about the dream with Robin. He watched the expressions chase across her face as he spoke in his monotone voice. Her eyes filled with wonder, curiosity and surprise. When he was done talking, he looked away, the drink beginning to fill his body. He was on his third glass. She was on her second.  
  
Miho looked at him, he looked back at her. They came together quickly; his arms pulled her to him. His mouth captured hers with ravenous urgency. He felt her body tremble beneath his as his tongue played across her lower lip. He felt her lips part beneath his and Amon's tongue claimed her mouth, aggressively sliding between her parted lips. His tongue made contact with hers, their mouths mated intimately. He heard her soft moans as his hand swept down the front and gently kneaded her aching breasts. Amon felt her hand moving down his chest. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Amon," she whispered.  
  
His mouth forcefully claimed hers when she whispered his name. There tongues mating in a ritualistic dance. He hurriedly unbuttoned her blouse while she yanked at his black shirt, untucking it from his pants. They were both bare chested. He pulled her onto his lap, she felt his hardening member straining to be free. He buried his head in the side of her neck, sucking and biting his way down, until he reached her swollen breasts. He cupped one in his hand and captured the turgid, rose-colored nipple between his lips and suckled.  
  
"Amon," she gasped, her body arching into his hot, wet mouth.  
  
He felt her rub her ass as it ground into his crotch. A growl escaped his throat as she continued to grind against him. His arousal throbbed, growing harder with every movement Miho made. Amon reached under her skirt and pushed her panties to the side, his fingers stroking up her cleft. The slick, wet heat radiated into his palm. He pulled his hand away, picked her up, sliding his arms under her legs as she slipped her arms around her neck as he carried her to the bedroom.  
  
He laid her on the rumpled bed, watching her heaving breasts. He slipped out of his pants and briefs; her eyes widening at his size. She immediately knelt before him, taking him in her mouth. He felt her tongue slide deliciously up and down his rigid shaft as she pumped him with her hands. She took him, sucking his pulsing organ deep into her mouth, until he growled in appreciation. He reached down and pulled her up him, their bodies sliding together, his hair tickling her chest.  
  
Amon's broad shouldered, hard body seemed to take up the whole room. He pushed Miho down on the bed, shoving her legs apart at the same time. He watched her eyes dilate with pleasure at his roughness. He bent down and feasted on her ripe breasts, listening to her whimpers as he bit and sucked. He licked his way down, until he reached her steaming core. He pushed her panties to the side, and gave one hot lick straight up.  
  
"Oh! Amon!" she gasped.  
  
His tongue swirled around her licking her bud. He slipped two fingers into her soft flesh, moving his fingers languidly. Her breathing became erratic. He could tell she was close. He began to suck her earnestly, feeling the tidal wave that was about to be unleashed. Just when she was about to come, he pulled away.  
  
Amon slid his body up hers, until his hard, thick member was pressing against her core. Her buried his head into the side of her neck and plunged deep into her molten center. He pounded ruthlessly into her hot flesh, listening to her gasps of pleasure. She met his thrusts with wild abandon, her moans growing louder and louder. She arched her body against his. He felt her warmth begin to milk his hard cock. He lifted her legs over his shoulder so she could accommodate more of him; feel him plunge as far as he could go. His tempo increased and he moved deep within her.  
  
He moved his hand down between her legs until his fingers lightly brushed across her hot nub. She cried out in pleasure, he could feel her release building. Then she came, hard; her pulsating core contracting around his cock, pulling it deeper, immersing it into the depths her of pleasure. She screamed his name. He moved frantically within her until he reached that final moment of ecstasy and exploded within her.  
  
"Robin," he muttered.  
  
Amon slumped over Miho, feeling her stiffen against him. He looked down into her shocked eyes and rolled off her.  
  
She got up from the bed and hurriedly looked for her clothes, needing to leave before the tears came. She was kneeling on the floor when a hand reached down and pulled her up. Amon had slipped his pants on. He looked into her eyes, her thoughts cluttering around in his head. He handed Miho her blouse. Amon wasn't quite sure what to say. What had passed between them never should have happened. He knew it and hoped she did. She grabbed her blouse, slipped it on and hurried out the door.  
  
Amon watched the door slam close. He looked around his apartment, her bra still lying on the couch. He sighed.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
The clock changed at the same moment there was a knock at the door. Amon walked to the entrance and opened it immediately.  
  
"Miho, I-" he said then abruptly stopped.  
  
Amon found himself looking into the wide, green eyes of an older, more physically developed & beautiful Robin Sena. 


	6. Because You Asked Me

Chapter 6: Because you asked Me  
  
Robin found her self face to face with a bare chested Amon. His hair was tousled, his lips were still swollen from Miho's kisses and his pants were riding low on his hips still, unzipped; a shadow of black hair slightly showing. His hand was propped against the door the other hanging limply by his side. It was quite obvious what he had been doing. She had thought she recognized the figure walking blindly from the apartment. It had been awhile since she had seen so much expression covering his face. His eyes were wide with shock, his mouth slightly agape.  
  
Robin looked into his eyes, thoughts filling her head of what she had almost interrupted, what had obviously just transpired between Amon and Miho. She wasn't quite sure what to say.  
  
"I wasn't sure where else to go," she said shrugging her shoulders helplessly.  
  
Robin's gaze slid downward to his unzipped pants, she felt Amon's eyes following her stare. He quickly reached down pulled the zipper up. Her eyes scanned up his naked torso, the taut pale skin stretched across rock, hard abs. His broad shoulders were tense and the muscles in his arm were vibrating with strained apprehension.  
  
They stood there for what seemed like an eternity. She waited from Amon to say something. She looked into those eyes and noticed that the surprise had swiftly been covered up by vacuity. The silence stretched on. Robin felt sick at the thought of him and Miho. The awkwardness of the moment began to become unbearable for Robin. She quickly turned from her old partner and walked, very quickly, away from the strain.  
  
She was half-way down the hallway, when she felt a hand grip her arm and pull her to a stop. His hand was burning into her arm and she closed her eyes and let the heat sink in. She hadn't even heard his footsteps behind her. Her suitcase was taken from her and then she felt both hands on her shoulders, turning her around.  
  
"Robin," he said hoarsely, choosing to ignore the previous situation. "What are you doing here?"  
  
His hands still on her shoulders, Robin backed away until he had to move them; tears threatened to come. She wasn't quite sure what to say. After what had just happened, perhaps Aradia was wrong about Amon asking for her. She knew he had wondered where she was, but that didn't mean he wanted her to come back to Japan. Maybe she was just meant to come to him in his dreams, perhaps that is what Aradia had meant when she said he would ask for her. She had even gone to him, even though she felt in her heart that Aradia considered it was a bad idea. At least until they knew more about his powers. "But I was so sure he needed me," she thought, "For something."  
  
"Robin? Why are you here?" Amon asked, the same way he had asked in their dream.  
  
She looked into his eyes, and answered the same answer. "Because you asked," she said softly, wrenching her eyes from his imploring gaze.  
  
Amon wasn't quite sure what to say. He looked down at this person in front of him. Robin had changed, she had grown up. It had been six months since they had last see one another, since he failed her. "No," he thought. "That's not true. In my dreams..."  
  
"Your hair's different," he said, somewhat stupidly.  
  
Amon watched as a slight smile graced her lips. He knew he sounded idiotic. But it was a shock. Her turning up tonight of all nights was more than coincidental. He bent down and picked up her suitcase, turned and walked back into his apartment. He heard her sigh.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said. Amon went into his bedroom, glanced at the rumpled sheets, turned away and pulled a black shirt over his head. He walked out of the bedroom that was filled with the smells of sex and pulled the door behind him. He looked up and saw Robin staring at Miho's lacey, satin bra.  
  
He walked over quickly and pulled it away from her gaze. Amon walked across the room and threw the undergarment into the bedroom.  
  
When he turned around he took in all of Robin's presence. She had grown into her body, her breasts had filled out and her body was more curvaceous. Her face was more adult, her eyes still fiery green. She was dressed in black, still wearing her red trench coat. Underneath he noticed she still wore the same black dress, but the buttons were straining, trying to accommodate her new bust size. She looked a little thinner, but had filled out in all the right places. Her hair was down and pulled back on the sides, a few pieces falling over her face, to short to get in the clip.  
  
"Where were you?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Robin looked up and met his gaze. "Nowhere special," she said.  
  
"There were rumors that you were in the United Kingdom where you had entered into a convent."  
  
She looked at him but didn't say anything. He watched her, tried to read her feelings, get into her mind. It didn't work.  
  
She looked away and sighed. "You can't get in. Your powers won't work on me, at least not all of them."  
  
Amon watched her, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Water and Fire are opposites; our elements can cancel one another. Except some of your powers are stronger than mine," she said. She looked up at him, stared into his eyes. "You are the stronger than me, even though I posses the Arcanum of the Craft."  
  
"Your powers have grown, haven't they? Just as mine have. Is that why you left?" he asked.  
  
Robin nodded, her hair falling across her face. She reached up and brushed it out of her eyes.  
  
"What's changed?"  
  
"I can control all fire, not only the flames I create. I have what Aradia calls a healing touch. It seems I can heal wounds, both physical and emotional, and banish sickness," she said quietly.  
  
Amon watched her. He was unsure where to go from here. He didn't have to tell her about his powers. She already knew. He turned from her and walked into the kitchen. It was almost time to head into the STN-J. He made some coffee, knowing that he would need it.  
  
"Are you coming into the office?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Under the circumstances it may not be a good idea," she replied.  
  
Amon came out of the kitchen, the smell of coffee wiping away the smell of Miho's perfume. "What do you mean?"  
  
Robin glanced towards the bedroom door, "It looks like you may have some problems to sort out. I don't want to cause any more upheaval."  
  
He followed her gaze, unwanted guilt running through him. "It's not what you think," he said.  
  
She looked up, "You don't owe me anything," she said.  
  
She walked to the door, picked up her suitcase and turned around, "I'm going."  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
The door opened, "Where I'm needed," she said softly.  
  
The door clicked and she was gone, again. Amon stared at the door, thinking about everything that had happened.  
  
"You're needed here," he thought 


	7. Actions and Consequences

Chapter 7: Actions and Consequences  
  
Amon walked into the STN-J later that morning. He decided not to mention anything about Robin; he knew she would show up in her own time. The office was quiet. It was still early and the only person there was Michael. He was tapping away on the keyboard, music blaring from his headphones. Michael looked up, swiftly took off his headphones and motioned for Amon to come here.  
  
Amon walked over and looked on the screen. There was Robin. Her face had been captured on the airport security cameras. Michael had been monitoring them in case she decided to return the country.  
  
"Look what I found. That girl, it's definitely Robin. Her hair is different but no mistaking that dress. I wonder why she would wear something so ostentatious," said Michael.  
  
Amon looked away. He didn't say anything. He knew Robin was in town, but he no longer had the right to know where. Just then Sakaki sauntered in.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey. As soon as everyone gets in I have some news that you all are going to want to hear," said Michael.  
  
Doujima walked in and behind her was Hoshi. They all greeted one another, except Hoshi, who nobody had taken a liking to. Amon sat back and waited for Miho to come in. They needed to talk. He knew that he upset her but wasn't quite sure how to fix it. "She should know better," he thought bitterly. "I can't get involved emotionally."  
  
Amon's conscience replied with a biting remark, "It's not that you fucker, you were making love to a woman and imaging someone else. You were thinking about Robin and when you came you said her name. Any woman would be pissed."  
  
Amon ignored the voice in his head telling him he was a bastard. He already knew that. Karasuma walked in. She looked tired and her eyes were puffy. Their eyes met across the office. She stopped in her tracks, looked away and continued into the room.  
  
Kin watched Miho's response with surprise and raised a carefully manicured eyebrow, she felt around inside Karasuma's head; looking for drifting thoughts. "Well now, Amon. This is surprising, but then again, perhaps not. He has been a little...distant...lately. More so than usual from what I understand and remember. So he fucked Karasuma and said Robin's name...and from what's going through Michael's mind, Robin's back. Now this could get interesting, very interesting," mused Hoshi, tapping her blood red nails against the table.  
  
"Hey! Ms. Karasuma, I'm glad your here," said Michael. He looked around the room at all their faces, Hoshi was staring at Karasuma, Doujima looked bored, Sakaki was playing a video game, Amon was staring at the floor, and Karasuma was watching Amon. "I've just found a lead on Robin!"  
  
As expected everyone (but Amon and Hoshi) turned excitedly to Michael. Karasuma looked startled but they all crowded around him to ask questions.  
  
"Where is she?" asked Doujima.  
  
"She's alive, right?" asked Sakaki.  
  
"Yup. She's here in Tokyo. I saw her come in sometime very early this morning on the airport cameras. I don't know where she went after that, but there has to be a reason she is here," said Michael.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Miho.  
  
"Well, why would Robin suddenly come out of hiding, nothing has changed with headquarters and from what I understand, they are still trying to track her. So why would she return? There has to be something or someone important enough to bring her here, something that she has, perhaps, learned," said Michael.  
  
"Robin? Why are you here?" asked Amon.  
  
She looked into his eyes, and answered the same answer she did from their dream. "Because you asked," she said softly, wrenching her eyes from his imploring gaze.  
  
Amon was startled. "She came back for me," he thought. "She came because I asked her too. I didn't even realize it."  
  
"Well, where do you think she would go?" asked Doujima.  
  
Michael looked at Amon and nodded his head, Doujima turned around, Sakaki stared, Hoshi watched everyone with interest, and Karasuma was looking anywhere but Amon.  
  
"To Amon," said Sakaki.  
  
Hearing his name, Amon was shaken out of his reverie. He looked up and saw three sets of eyes looking at him. He had missed what they said.  
  
"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked.  
  
Hoshi looked over at Amon and said, "She would have come to you first Amon."  
  
Amon looked over at her then looked back at the others. Karasuma looked at him, her eyebrow raised. Amon knew that Robin saw Karasuma, but did Karasuma see Robin? Amon decided to tell them the truth, they would find out sooner than later anyways.  
  
"Yes. She came. This morning, at four," he said  
  
Karasuma turned away.  
  
"So, Amon was this before or after you slept with Miho?" asked Hoshi.  
  
Karasuma looked over, shocked. Doujima gasped. Sakaki's jaw dropped and Michael looked over, stunned. Amon turned towards Hoshi, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.  
  
"Oh come on. Even if I wasn't a telepath I would have known. You two have been avoiding each others gazes the entire time. It may not show on your face, but it is written all over hers," said Hoshi, nodding towards Miho.  
  
Karasuma turned away, her face bright red. She stood up and walked straight out the room. Amon looked over at Hoshi, his eyes filled with black fury. He stood up and walked into the conference room, not giving them another word.  
  
"I guess I should have listened to my instincts," a voice came from the door. "I thought this might be a bad time.  
  
Everyone turned around. Robin stood in the doorway looking poised and unperturbed at what she had just heard.  
  
Hearing her voice and the stuttering of his fellow STN-J members, Amon came out of the conference room and looked over at Robin.  
  
Hoshi was the first to react. "So this is the famous Robin Sena, I heard you were dead. Well I guess that rumor isn't true."  
  
"Um, hello," said Robin. "Who are you?"  
  
"I guess with all of the commotion this morning you and Amon didn't get around to talking about me, not with him having just "made love" to Karasuma," Hoshi mocked.  
  
Robin looked startled and glanced at Amon. He said nothing, he remained aloof and distant. She glanced back at the new hunter waiting for some explanation.  
  
"I was sent here to replace you; I'm Kin Hoshi, telepath. Also, I'm Amon's ex," said the woman.  
  
Robin, again, looked at Amon. "Oh my," she murmured. 


	8. Emotional Price

Chapter 8: Emotional Price  
  
Amon brushed past Robin and followed Karasuma out the office door. He could feel her eyes watching him as he made his way to the elevator. "Shit," he thought. "Why now? Why did I have to fuck up with Miho? Why did Robin have to come back this morning? Why did I ever date Kin?"  
  
As he waited for the lift, he turned and saw Robin give him a small, encouraging smile, then turn and leave. "What the hell did that mean?" he muttered.  
  
He took the elevator down until he reached the Well level. He looked around, thoughts flashing through his mind, memories from the past haunting him. It seemed like yesterday when he helped Robin escape. "Not now, you have other things to work out." He thought.  
  
He looked over at Miho, she was sitting on the well, her legs crossed, her head slightly bowed. Amon walked over to her, his shoes echoing in the empty room, he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Miho, I'm sorry. What happened should have stayed between us and-"  
  
"Amon, please, just don't. I don't need apologies or explanations. I'm just a little embarrassed. I know we both gave into something that we should have just left alone, you never wanted me. I know that now. You need Robin, you want her. I've known this for a long time. I guess I just always hoped, I don't know. There was always something there, more than just a partnership," said Miho quietly as she pulled away from Amon's touch.  
  
"Miho, it's not like that with Robin. At the time, she was in my thoughts, I didn't understand it then, but now, I think I do," he said gruffly. "I didn't mean to say her name, I knew it was you."  
  
"Amon, I know that. But you refused to look at me throughout the entire night, you were looking for someone to bury yourself in and I was there. You and Robin, you're connected somehow, cosmically, emotionally. She has more of you than any woman will ever have," she said looking up at him. "Your dream, she came because you asked her. You have other things to worry about; don't trouble yourself with our one-night stand. I'll be fine."  
  
Amon looked at her and nodded. He turned and walked away. There was nothing more he could say, he didn't want her to think he cared for Robin more than a friend or partner. "Miho, she really is just my partner."  
  
"I know," she said. "I just wish it could have been me.  
  
He looked back at Miho; saw the silent tears running down his face. Amon cursed himself and sighed as the elevator doors closed.  
  
Back in the office, Robin was being greeted by all of her old friends. Doujima came over and wrapped her in a tight hug; Sakaki came over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Michael stayed in his chair and gave her a wide smile. Robin lifted up a plastic bag and handed it to him.  
  
"I brought you some coffee and doughnuts," she said.  
  
They all looked at her, then everyone burst out laughing. Robin stood there quietly a small smile gracing her lips. She looked over at the newest member of the STN-J. A million thoughts went through her head. She wondered how Amon new her, how long to they were together, why they broke- up, but most of all, she wondered why she was here. "There's something familiar about her," she thought.  
  
Hoshi regarded Robin carefully; she knew the young witch was dying to know about her. She also knew Robin would never ask. She would find out from Amon, when the time was right. "She's very beautiful," thought Hoshi, sliding her fingers through her dark tresses. "Is this girl really only sixteen? No wonder Amon is having an internal struggle, not that he would ever admit it. If I believed in lore and myth, this girl would be Amon's yang. Light and dark, day and night, yet not so different at all, are they?"  
  
Amon walked into the office, a scowl across his face. Robin glanced over at him, there eyes met for a brief moment and then he turned and walked into the conference room. Robin frowned. Suddenly, her inner alarm was ringing. She looked around, startled. "No," she thought. "Not now. This can't be happening. Why is he doing this?"  
  
The others watched, curiously, as Robin gripped her head, her face wracked with pain, she fell to her knees, her eyes rolling back in her head.  
  
"Amon!" shouted Michael.  
  
Amon came out of the conference room; saw Robin sitting on her knees on the floor, pain wracking her small body. Amon rushed to her side, knelt down beside her. He placed his arm around her back, trying to support her. Robin's head fell back against his broad shoulder. Sweat beaded across her forehead. She reached for his hand, gripping it tightly. He watched her eyes flash, the green began to boil. He felt the heat coming off her body, her temperature rising. She was trying to say something, but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. Her hot breath chased across his face.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Doujima. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
Everyone in the room watched Amon and Robin. Karasuma walked in and saw what was happening, concern chasing across her features.  
  
"She needs to be cooled down," said Michael. "If she stays that hot, her insides will liquefy."  
  
"Amon," said Miho quietly.  
  
He looked into her brown eyes, disbelief taking hold of him. She wanted him to use his powers. But how?  
  
"Ice," said a raucous voice.  
  
Amon looked down and saw Robin staring at him. He gently laid her back on the floor, pulling her knees from under her. He looked down into her fiery green pools. "I can't," he thought. "I've never done this, I can't control it."  
  
Robin reached over and gripped his hand. Her palm was blistering against his, her skin taking on a red glow. "I trust you," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
Amon nodded. He took her other hand and concentrated, he felt the cold leave his body and into hers. He watched as the fire inside her began to die, he was putting out her flames. Her eyes closed and he watched as her skin began to turn a light blue. He quickly pulled away, dropping her hands.  
  
Robin lay on the floor, her body cooling rapidly. Her eyelashes were slightly frosted, her lips a pale blue. The fire in her had been doused. She felt someone's arms rap around her, felt herself being laid on the couch. Her eyes opened and Amon's handsome face came into focus. He mouthing something to her but she couldn't hear him. She made a small, reassuring smile. She closed her eyes to let sleep take her.  
  
Amon looked around the world into the bewildered faces of his partners. He was just as confused as they were.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
Hoshi looked up, a small smile gracing her lips. "Don't you know?"  
  
Amon looked over at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he demanded.  
  
A snort of irritation escaped Hoshi. "I'm shocked. It seems all the legends are coming true." Hoshi looked at Amon, a glint of smugness in her eye. "You did this to her. That was your fault."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"If I were you, I'd learn to control my temper," she said haughtily. 


	9. Noxious Turmoil

Chapter 9: Noxious Turmoil  
  
Amon looked over at Hoshi, his intense gaze sending a chill down her spine. His exterior was cool, calm but his eyes betrayed him. In them she saw anger, confusion and fear. The room seemed to grow colder as each second of bitter silence passed by.  
She looked into his eyes her courage wavering. "The choice is yours. Your powers are greater. If you don't learn to control them, she will suffer."  
"Wait," said Michael, "What do you mean?"  
Hoshi looked over at him. "I don't know all of it and I'm not even sure if I believe it. But a long time ago the world was inhabited by the original 4 witches, each possessing the earliest elements of power; Fire and Water were the King and Queen. The love of these two was said to be greater than anything in life. Earth was the sister of Water and Air the brother of Fire. Now legend has it that they created the first witches. Each witch was picked especially by his or her temperament. But males were always fire and air."  
"Wait," interrupted Doujima, "Robin's power is fire and Amon's is water."  
Hoshi nodded.  
"Well," asked Sakaki, "Does that mean something?"  
"I don't know. I'm not very familiar with the entire legend. I know that there was a betrayal. Fire, I think his name was Pyrus or Pyralis, was seduced by Earth. Water, Aqua, was enraged. She took her wrath out on those who betrayed her. Men witches. Life became unbearable for Water so she cast her last spell. Her emotion and pain would be put inside one man and he alone would control her power. He would have to suffer with the pain of others through empathy, the icy coldness of love, the exhausting visions from his dreams and the embittered emotions of everyone. Drained from the spell, she slipped into unconsciousness. Pyrus found her lying on the ground in liquid form by her alter, powerless. Afraid of what would happen if the spell came to pass, he sacrificed his power and gave it up to a worthy woman. Robin is that woman and Amon is that man."  
There was no noise. Amon looked to the coffee room and saw Robin leaning against the doorway, her head resting on the frame as if she was too weak to hold her self up. Everyone followed his gaze and watched as the two chosen spoke to one another. No words were said aloud.  
Amon quickly stood up and walked out the door. His was head pounding with the new monumental information. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want his powers and he didn't want to be connected to Robin, in any way.  
Robin heard his internal battle, the silent pleas resounding in her head. She closed her eyes and listened to him waging his inner battle. "I'm so sorry," she thought.  
Amon's thoughts suddenly stopped and he realized what had happened. His emotions were out of control and this affected Robin. She was burning inside because he was sharing his thoughts with her. "It's not your fault," he said, not really knowing if he believed that.  
Robin laughed, "You don't believe that. I'm sorry it was you who was chosen. But we are connected, we don't have a choice."  
  
Later that night, Robin was staring up at the building before her. He didn't want her around, but there was something else that he needed to know before things got even crazier.  
Robin walked up the stairs and down the hall, when she reached his door; she raised her hand to knock. Last nights fiasco slipped into her mind. She quickly lowered her hand, images of Miho's body wrapped around Amon in the throes of passion; they were so real, so intense. "Why are you doing this," she thought blindly.  
Amon was sitting on the sofa when Robin's thought entered his head. He heard a gasp of pain outside his door. Amon stood up and walked quickly to the door, pulling it open with a quick tug. Robin's eyes were closed; pain was stretched across her face. Amon realized he had been projecting his thoughts of last night into her head. He reached out, his hands gently wrapped around her upper arms. He shook her. "Robin."  
Her eyes fluttered open meeting vacuous black coal. She smiled ruefully. The dazed expression slowly leaving her face. Amon's hands slowly ran down her arms leaving a fiery trail as he grasped her hands in his. As his big hands grasped her small delicate ones a spark of electricity passed between them. Startled, Amon quickly dropped her hands.  
Amon stared at the top of Robin's lowered head. She looked so despondent and miserable. He knew she blamed herself for his problems. He wished he could put the blame on her, but deep down he knew that this was destiny. He reached out and took her chin in his hand, ignoring the fire that seemed to surge between them. He raised her head until she was looking into his eyes. His hand drifted to the side of her face unknowingly comforting her.  
"This isn't your fault," he said.  
Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. But he knew she would never let them fall. She reached up and touched the hand that was cupping her cheek. He could feel her searching for something to say; something to comfort her and him. She wrapped her hand around his and lowered it from her face.  
Robin was unable to bear his touch anymore. She pulled away and met his eyes. Something had changed between them in these few moments. She was unsure of what to say to overcome with unknown desire for the man in front of her.  
Amon watched her inner struggle, wishing he could ease her pain. There was something she needed from him, and he wasn't sure what it was. She came by tonight for a purpose; she needed to tell him something; that much he could tell. He wanted to get into her mind but knew that he could only project his thoughts into hers and only if she was willing to hear him.  
"Amon," she whispered, "There's something you need to know. It's about our powers, our connection."  
Amon gazed into her eyes, knowing she didn't want to speak aloud. "You can tell me," he thought.  
"It will change everything."  
"Everything has already changed."  
"I know," she sighed.  
"What is it Robin?"  
"It's just that, I mean, you and I we were chosen because--"  
The words never came, Amon watched as Robin's eyes widened with surprise and she slumped against him. He caught her around the waist. He felt blood flowing from her side. He looked down the hall his eyes narrowing with anger.  
Hoshi stood at the end of the hall an orbo gun still smoking in her hand. 


	10. Eternal Light

Chapter 10: Eternal Light  
  
The pain in her side was paralyzing. She felt the bullet rip through her insides, tearing and damaging her organs. She slumped towards the ground, feeling someone catch her before she hit the floor, her body becoming limp and boneless. Robin lay in his arms, being lowered to the ground feeling the life seep out of her broken body. Everything seemed to fade; the edges of reality were becoming blurred and tainted. She saw a hand reach for her, heard a voice in her head, telling her to come back, but she didn't know how. She felt lost and alone. The voice kept coming through. The sonorous baritone caressed her body like a warm blanket safely protecting her; it was a comfort to know that someone was there, that they cared. That deep voice was becoming clear, pulling her back to reality forcing her to see beyond the haze but it wasn't enough. Robin slowly slipped into oblivion until she was running. She ran. Her feet were pounding against the ground. Thud. Thud. Thud. Her tawny hair flowed behind her. Robin looked over her shoulder, her golden tresses streaming across her face; her wide green eyes were full of dread. She knew what was next, what would happen. She knew it was coming and it would be worse than this.  
"Robin, Robin, fight it. Don't give up," Amon murmured.  
He watched as her eyes fluttered open. He saw that she was trying to pull out of the oblivion that was trying to consume her; she was trying to stay conscious. There was fear in her eyes and pain, a terrible intense pain that he shook him to the core. He could feel the intense hurt running through her body, each nerve ending overly sensitive to any touch. He wanted to go after Hoshi, but knew that if he left Robin, she would die.  
Amon looked around the hall helplessly. He lowered Robin gently to the ground. He looked at her wound and saw the ripped flesh, the blood flowing freely out of her body. Amon ripped the bodice of her dress, pulling it off with his bare hands. He ignored the creamy luscious breasts that lay cupped in her virginal cotton bra. Her skin was white; he could see every blue vein pumping the life out of her. Her chest was rising, albeit slowly and weakly. Amon quickly removed his shirt, twisting it to wrap the wound and apply much needed pressure to the hole in her side. He bound her side, the black shirt wrapping all the way around her tiny waist.  
He quickly lifted her limp body into his strong capable arms and ran to his black Audi bare chested and without shoes. He lay Robin on the back seat and quickly jumped into the car. Amon pulled his phone from his pocket and called the STN-J.  
"Michael."  
"Hey Amon, what's go-"  
"Robin's been injured, Hoshi shot her with an Orbo gun. I'm taking her to the hospital now."  
"But Amon, that's impossible," stammered Michael.  
"What?"  
"What I mean is that Hoshi is here, she hasn't left yet," said Michael.  
"Something's not right. Find out. Now."  
"You got it Amon. I'll get Karasuma on the phone and send her to the site. Maybe she can get some sort of reading. Where am I sending her?"  
"My apartment," Amon said and quickly disconnected.  
The ride to the hospital flew by. Amon dodged cars and pedestrians driving with an intensity that showed all over his face. He pulled in front of the hospital and quickly and carefully took Robin inside, leaving his engine running and the car doors open.  
A couple of nurses looked up and saw a half naked man running towards them with an unconscious girl bound in a shirt. Quickly and methodically they took Robin from his arms and placed her on a stretcher, questioning him as they went.  
"What happened?"  
  
"She was shot."  
"When?  
"About twenty minutes ago."  
"How old is she? What's her name?"  
"Sixteen, Robin Sena."  
"Are you a relative?"  
"She doesn't have any," he said. "I'm her guardian."  
The nurse looked at him, hesitation apparent in her eyes. Amon's cold harsh stare quickly cowed the young nurse. He watched as Robin was wheeled off to the operating room. So many thoughts were racing through his head. Amon paced the waiting room, biding his time as he awaited news on Robin.  
Amon was sitting in a chair, his arms on his knees, and his head in his hands; his dark hair concealing his face. He felt a hand hesitantly touch his shoulder. Karasuma was standing in front of him with a Styrofoam cup of steaming hot coffee.  
"I thought you might want this," she said.  
"Thanks," Amon replied, reaching out and taking the cup from her, his fingers brushing against her soft skin.  
"I didn't find anything. There was nothing. I assume they knew that I would be coming. But I suppose it's also because my powers are growing weaker," she said.  
Amon nodded and took a slow drink from the black coffee. The warm liquid filled his stomach and comforted him some. They sat in silence. The air was thick with an unnamed tension. Amon was quiet and pensive, lost deep into his own thoughts. Karasuma sat next to him, occasionally looking over and then quickly looking away. He could feel her nervousness and her desire. It was like a heavy intoxicant that clawed at his throat. Anger welled inside him, resentment bubbled over like a volcano on the edge of eruption. He didn't ask for any of this, didn't want to be connected to Robin, didn't want the powers that were growing inside him and he didn't want to be a pawn in some legend. His anger towards Robin was irrational and unfounded. He knew this, but suddenly more than anything he wanted to hurt her, the way that she was hurting him. He wanted her emotions stretched as tautly as his. His emotions were like a live wire, out of control, ready to strike at anyone who dared.  
"When do you think we'll know something?" asked Miho.  
Amon just shrugged, his face masked, his impenetrable gaze staring directly at Karasuma. She felt a little awkward but the desire that flamed in her was stronger. She knew it was wrong but that wasn't going to stop her or him.  
Amon stood quickly making a decision and grabbed Karasuma's hand leading her away from the waiting room. 


	11. Subjective Punishment

Chapter 11: Subjective Punishment  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and a bright light shown with blinding intensity. Unfamiliar faces were looking at her. She tried to speak but her voice was weak and hoarse. The pain wracking her body was so acute; it felt as though every individual nerve was being scraped over a knife.  
"Robin, it's okay. This is Dr. Adachi. I'm Nurse Hanari. We're here to help you."  
"Amon," Robin croaked.  
"Everything is going to be all right; soon you won't feel a thing," Nurse Hanari said, her voice soothing and calm. "I want you to close your eyes and count to one hundred."  
Robin felt the anesthesia being injected into her arm; she could feel the frigid ice of the medication and the bitter taste of metal on her tongue. She closed her eyes and counted, "One, two, three..."  
_She was invisible and she felt so alone. The hospital hallway was dimly lit and images of people flickered in and out. The lights led in only one direction. She looked down and saw that she was dressed in a black shirt, Amon's shirt, it reached down to mid-thigh, seeming to engulf her body. Her feet were bare and the floor was cold against them. She touched her right side, an intense pain radiated through her and she gasped. Her hair was down, the blonde locks falling across her face. Robin looked around the silence of the hall was pervasive. She turned around and glanced through the swinging doors.  
Robin watched the doctors, their images fading in and out, as the worked on some poor girl. The girl was so pale and looked so small. Dr. Adachi moved to one side and Robin watched, somewhat stunned, as the doctor dug into her side. She watched herself being operated on. Robin reached up, one hand pressed against the door, she tried to reach out but the images faded and she was gone.  
The room was empty now. Robin turned away and stood still. She took a tentative step forward, unsure of where she was supposed to go. She looked up, the fluorescent lighting beckoned her. The only sound was her bare feet tapping against the cold, sterile tile of the hospital floor as she made her way down the hall. An eerie light seemed to flicker at the end and a dark figure was illuminated by the light. It was a man, his face was shadowed but Robin knew who it was. He could have been standing in the dark and she could have been blind but she would always feel his presence. She would always know Amon.  
Another image flashed, just for a moment, but in that instant she saw another figure, a woman, her hand clasped in Amon's. It was Miho. They moved silently, Amon pulling her along. Robin watched warily as he walked away from her and turned the corner. She followed. The light became dimmer and an illusory voice echoed across the hall. The voice was faint at first but the closer she got to where Amon was the more distinct it became.  
Robin recognized her mother's voice as it whispered across the room. A slight breeze seemed to stir in the air and Robin felt chills run up her arms and legs. When she turned the corner, a spotlight seemed to be placed on a door. The voice was louder now and the words could be made out. They were familiar; they were from another dream, another time and place. _

_ "Powers kindled in the dark,  
** Shadow and flame listen I hark.  
Hear me now a flame of old,  
Water is stronger by three times fold.  
**__**The man in black, once a seed,  
His powers now you must heed.  
The time will come when he must choose,  
Life and love you both will lose."**_

_Robin listened carefully. The words resonating through her body, her mother's voice was melodious as she sang the warning._

**_ "Fire witch, so full of choice,  
Notice now and find your voice.  
Hear me now flame of old,  
Water was stronger by three times fold.  
The man in black, once a friend,  
He'll betray your trust until the end.  
The time had come for him to choose,  
Anger and pain are his excuse."  
_**  
_Robin wasn't quite sure what to think. She had always been somewhat wary of Amon and she never really knew if it was a good idea to place her trust in him; but she did. He had proven himself time and again and although he could be rude, obstinate and gruff he'd always been there for her, even if he didn't want to be. She trusted his heart, even if he didn't trust anyone, not even himself.  
The song stopped. All was quiet. She was drawn to the door, not understanding what it was that she was supposed to do. She reached for the doorknob, her arm outstretched, her hand trembling slightly. Her fingers touched to cool metal of the knob, her hand grasped the round object and turned slowly. The door slowly crept open. At first it seemed like nothing was there. It was like the rest of the hospital...empty. She looked harder trying to see anything. Slowly the room came into focus, a lone flickering light bulb cast a harsh glow onto a room filled with cleaning supplies, brooms, buckets and mops there was an empty wall on the left. Two people came into focus.  
_  
**Authors Note:** This is where the sex scene starts, if you don't  
want to read it then you can skip to the last paragraph.  
  
Amon had backed Miho up against the stone, he had one hand on her waist and the other was outstretched next to her, trapping her between him and the wall. He bent down, his hair brushing across his cheek. The kiss he gave her was light, almost feathery then something inside him snapped. He claimed her mouth with hungry urgency. His tongue played across her lips then delved deep into her mouth. She met his tongue with her own clawing at his shirt for support. Amon slid his hand up to her breast. His hand cupped her sweetly curved mounds and his finger played across her nipple until it was taut and swollen.  
Miho moaned low in her throat as Amon bent to take her breast in his mouth. He tongued her nipple through the soft fabric of her shirt, sucking hard and pulling with his teeth. Amon pulled back and looked at Karasuma.  
"Do you want this? It changes nothing," he said as he ground his erection against her throbbing mound. "I can't give you what you want."  
"Oh my god," she cried, when she felt his throbbing cock pulse against her. "I know and I don't care. If this is all I can have, I'll take it."  
Amon reached down and pulled her skirt up her legs, rubbing her nipples through her shirt. His hand slipped under her skirt, his fingers sliding across her wet folds.  
"God," he said. "You're so wet."  
She gasped as his fingers pushed inside her molten center. She pulled her shirt up and with his other hand, Amon pulled at her bra until her breasts were spilling over the cups. He bent down and captured an engorged nipple in his mouth. He laved his tongue over the turgid bud, tugging and pulling. Miho arched against him crying out with pleasure. Amon captured her mouth drowning her cry with his lips.  
His thumb slid over her sensitive bud, while two fingers thrust into her depths. Her soft flesh grabbed his fingers pulling them deeper.  
"Oh god, I'm going to come," she cried.  
She convulsed around his hand her body becoming weak as she fell against him. Amon caught her in his arms. He reached down and unzipped his pants, his hard cock springing forth. Miho went to her knees but before she could take him in her mouth, he pulled her up.  
"Later," he said. "I want to fuck you now."  
Amon lifted her up and pushed her against the wall. Miho wrapped her legs around him as he impaled her onto his straining shaft. His thick cock stretched her almost to the point of pain. She could almost feel his hot flesh pressing against her cervix.  
"Oh!" she hissed, "That feels so good."  
She moved her hips, gyrating against him in slow insistent circles. He delved deeper into her with each rhythmic thrust. She was so wet and so tight. She clenched her inner muscles, pulling his cock deeper.  
"Harder," she said.  
He looked into her eyes, knowing this wasn't really what he wanted, knowing that it wasn't right. But he wanted to punish her, the fire witch. She milked his cock, harder. He succumbed; after all he was only human. Amon thrust up into her, pounding against her hot flesh. He wondered if Robin could see, he wanted her to, he thought as he fucked Karasuma as hard as he could. He wanted her to see how much he didn't care. He could have anyone, he didn't need her. Miho's breath was coming in small pants; her face was buried into his neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh.  
"I'm going to come again," she whispered in his ear. "Oh, oh, oh god!  
She came wildly, explosively and hard. She gasped and arched against him, the orgasm so intense she immediately went limp, almost passing out from the intensity.  
He pulled out and she immediately went to her knees. She took his think rod into her mouth, her lips wrapping around him. She sucked him deep into her throat. He fucked her mouth like he would fuck her pussy.  
"I'm going to come," he said.  
He pulled out of her mouth and jerked his hand up and down the swollen length of his hard member. He tensed and came in long spurts all over her breasts.  
  
Robin eyes snapped open; she was lying in her hospital room...alone. A single tear ran down her cheek.


	12. Betrayal's Excuse

Chapter 12: Betrayal's Excuse  
  
A light knock sounded at the door and Nurse Hanari walked in. Her pristine, crisp uniform made rustling noise as she walked across the room. Her practical, white shoes slapped lightly against the floor.  
"Miss Sena, there is someone here to see you," she said quietly.  
Robin looked over at the nurse; the morphine was running through her veins keeping most of the pain at bay. Unfortunately it could not keep the pain out of her heart. It was not as though she expected Amon to be with her...romantically...but she had hoped that they could come to an understanding and an acceptance of their roles; because with or without his approval they had obligations to meet and prophecies to fulfill. She knew that he would be with women, he was a man and she was just a girl. She felt a little disorientated; she was having a hard time focusing on what the nurse was saying, something about people and visiting.  
"Miss Sena? Should I her them in?" she asked.  
Robin opened her mouth to speak; her throat was sore and hoarse from the tube that had been shoved down her esophagus. She couldn't seem to get the words out. Her head nodded forward as she tried to shake her head no.  
The nurse took this consent to send the visitors in. Robin tried to stop her but she was too weak and her throat was so dry and sore. She didn't want to see anyone; she could barely remember her own name. The thought of having to see people and perhaps talk with them was almost frightening. She felt like they were going to be able to see right through her, straight into her heart and her pain.  
The door creaked open, Robin closed her eyes, and afraid it was going to be him. She didn't want to see Amon, she was too weak to fight off his thoughts, she didn't want to hear them.  
"Robin," whispered a soft voice.  
Robin opened her eyes and found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of Doujima. She was holding a huge bouquet of flowers and a giant teddy bear. Robin gave her a small reassuring smile.  
"Hi," she managed to croak.  
"Oh my god, look at you, and here less than three days and already you're in trouble. What are we going to do with you?" she teased. "I guess you are going to need a new bodyguard, since Amon seems to be slacking on the job."  
Robin forced a smile, the effort making her cheeks hurt.  
"The others wanted to come but Michael is searching for information on the witch who shot you," she said as she placed the vase on a table, setting the bear next to it. "Sakaki is helping but he and Michael are going to come by later."  
Again, Robin smiled. The medication was forcing her under.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I can't seem to stay awake.'  
"Hey, it's all right. It's the medication. You go right to sleep."  
Robin eyes fluttered closed and soon she was in a deep sleep.  
  
Amon was walking back towards the waiting room, he and Miho had be absent for a couple of hours. He figured the surgery would take a long time and that it would be a while before someone came to tell him anything about Robin anyways. A few minutes later Miho walked in and sat down. She was looking at Amon but he just looked away.  
"Excuse me, sir, you're Robin Sena's guardian, correct?" a voice asked.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, well we've been looking around for you for about an hour and a half. I have news on Miss Sena."  
Fear clawed at his throat. "An hour and half," he thought. "Shit. I didn't realize we were gone that long. Oh god."  
"How is she," he asked rather gruffly.  
"Miss Sena was moved to a private room about forty minutes ago. She is in stable condition and is going to be just fine. There were some complications during the surgery," said the nurse. "We did lose her for a minute but she's fine now. We don't foresee anymore problems with her recovery. She is going to need a lot of rest. We plan ok keeping her here for at least two more days. But when she leaves she is going to need to stay with someone who will be able to change her bandages."  
"Has she woken up yet?" he asked.  
"Yes, but-"  
"Can I see her?"  
"I'm sorry but she's asleep again. You can go into the room but I'm sure it will be quite some time before she wakes up again."  
"Fine."  
Amon followed the nurse down the hall. They stopped in front of room 223. Doujima was walking out the door.  
"Hey," she said. "Where have you been?"  
"Around."  
"Well, you should have been here. The Nurse told me that Robin woke up all alone, that no one was here to be with her," she said. "After what she went through, no one shouldn't have had to wake up all by herself. I mean...she died."  
"Are you done?" he asked.  
Doujima looked at him, then turned and walked away. "Stupid bastard," she muttered.  
Amon watched her go. "If you only knew," he thought. He turned to the door. His hand brushed the handle. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to wake Robin. He couldn't see her immediately. Amon walked quietly and she came into view. Her face was barely discernable from the pillow that she lay on. It was so ashen and pale. Her lips were white, not an ounce of color in them. Her hair lay limply around her shoulders. Her hands rested on top of the blanket, her delicate fingers gripping the edge. The I.V. ran into her other hand, the blue vein was protruding and the top of her hand was visibly bruised. The rest of her was under the blanket barely making a ripple in the covers. She looked so delicate and fragile, her vitality seemed washed-out. It matched her looks. Amon pulled a chair next to the bed. He reached out to take her hand but instantly drew back. The thought of where his hand had last been sent a shudder through his body. Guilt flooded through him. He quickly stood up. He went to the private bath and scrubbed viciously. When he was done he took his place in the chair. This time he didn't reach for Robin. He sat there for an hour. No one interrupted him. Robin hadn't moved. Her breathing seemed a little shallow. The nurse came in. She bustled about checking the monitors and tubes that were hooked into Robin. She pulled back the covers and pulled the hospital gown up. She was checking the wound. As she pealed back the bandage the only color on Robin's body appeared. A large hole was sewn up and bleeding slightly. The black thread was made a startling contrast with her skin. "You're her guardian? You seem too young to be taking care of a sixteen year old girl," the nurse said. "Is she your sister?"  
"No."  
"Oh. Where are her parents?"  
"They're dead."  
"I see," she said as she continued cleaning the wound. "Who's Amon? Was that her brother?"  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because before she went under that's who she asked for, then she asked for him again, as soon as the anesthesia wore off."  
Amon looked at the nurse and sighed. "I'm Amon."  
She looked at him, "That's what I thought."  
After the nurse left, Amon sat alone for another hour. He heard a light knock on the door and Miho walked in.  
"How is she?" she asked.  
"Asleep."  
"Oh, well I'm sure she will wake soon," she said.  
She stood behind Amon and reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, he pulled away from her touch.  
"Don't," he said.  
"Why not?" she asked. "You wouldn't have slept with me if there wasn't something more between us."  
He looked at her. "There is nothing between us, it was just sex."  
"I don't believe that," she said softly. "Once I could see maybe even twice, but Amon we made love three times in that closet."  
"Have you noticed, Miho, that the two times I came to you were for one thing and one thing only? We didn't make love, we fucked, and granted it was good but that's all it was," he said. "I can't give you what you want and even if I could I wouldn't. I thought you understood that."  
"But what we did was-"  
"What we did was wrong," he interrupted. "While I was fucking you, Robin died. She actually died. They looked for me for over an hour and I couldn't be bothered," he said.  
"Oh."  
The room was quiet except for the steady beep of Robin's heart monitor.  
"She asked for me you know. As soon as she woke up she asked for me and I wasn't there," he said quietly.  
"It's not like you knew Amon," she said.  
"I should have. I mean let's face the facts, she came across the world because I asked her too, in a dream no less, and I," he said. "I couldn't even be bothered to wait and see what was going on with her when she got out of surgery."  
"Amon, you can't blame yourself. You can't live your life around this connection you have with her. You need to be with someone who is your own age, someone you can talk to," she exclaimed.  
Robin's eyes fluttered open, the loud voiced pulled her out of her sleep. She heard what Miho said. Amon and Karasuma were glaring at one another, they didn't notice that she way awake. Flashes of what she saw quickly came back, "I'm going to come again. "Oh, oh, oh god," Miho whispered in his ear. "I want to fuck you now," Amon said. Robin shut her eyes against the awful scene in her head. She listened to the silence until she heard Amon speak. "I told you, I don't think of her that way, she's nothing more than a partner," he said in a quiet voice.  
"God, Amon! Wake up! If you don't want anything to do with her than just walk away! Do it! Right now! Prove to me, to yourself that all she is is a partner," Karasuma cried.  
Robin shifted in her bed. The movement caught their eyes. Miho and Amon turned and saw Robin staring at them, her green eyes the only sign of color on her face. They couldn't tell what she was feeling but they knew she had heard their heated exchange.  
"Robin," Amon said quietly. "Are you o-"  
"Get out," she said, her voice still hoarse and scratchy. "Both of you leave." 


End file.
